Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information handling systems. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a user interface for automating sales training activities.
Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Often with businesses, such as businesses which relate to information handling system industry, employee education can be challenging. For example, sales training activities are often presented in a common format for all employees receiving the training (i.e., a ‘one size fits all’ approach). For example, training activities might include mandatory quarterly business training for new products, solutions and tools; selling skills training to drive behavioral change and ad-hoc training programs to address specific needs for a particular country and/or region. With many businesses, the training activities are the responsibility of a learning and development organization within the business. While business needs and an ever-changing environment required that a sales training curriculum be delivered to sales makers; it could be challenging to measure an impact of the training and whether the training was making a difference to sales makers such as by determining how the sales training activities effected performance of the sales makers.